<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 9: Piss by Lemoncake (melonbun)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932070">Day 9: Piss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/Lemoncake'>Lemoncake (melonbun)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, linhardt basically doesn't want to move to get up and pee, very short and sweet ty i feed myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/Lemoncake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I chose this kink myself bc i didn't like the other options &gt;:3c</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 9: Piss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I chose this kink myself bc i didn't like the other options &gt;:3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m so comfortable, I wish I could go right here.” He’d tried it once every few years when he thinks he’s misremembering the eventual pain of cleaning up the mess afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth moves then, throwing the blanket over their head. Their shuffling presses on Lin’s bladder and he hisses, “whatever are you doing?” Byleth pulls at his underclothes and he’d swat them away if he wasn’t so comfortable. “Not in the mood, I’m afraid.” He feels Byleth’s chin dig into his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go now,” they say before wrapping their lips around his flaccid cock. It takes his brain a second to catch up but he feels himself very quickly rethinking his words after such a bold statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to kick a gift horse in the mouth, he lets his bladder empty. Byleth blinks sweet green eyes at him as they swallow his piss. He doesn’t even have to shake the last drops out as Byleth suckles at his tip, swipes his tongue along the slit, before replacing Lin’s underthings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t spill a single drop, very good” he says, petting at Byleth’s head and watching the blush at his praise spread across their cheeks. Byleth goes back to reading and Linhardt goes back to dozing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>